The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system and a management method of print job.
In a general image forming system (i.e., an image processing system), when an image forming apparatus (i.e., an image processing apparatus) receives an authentication print job (i.e., a print job having instruction to execute an authentication printing), the image forming apparatus does not immediately print an image, but stores the authentication print job therein. When a user goes to the image forming apparatus and inputs a password assigned to the authentication print job, the image forming apparatus prints the image.
An example of such an image forming system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-301421 (see, for example, paragraphs 0081 through 0106 and FIG. 10).
However, the general image forming system does not provide sufficient convenience in printing of the normal print job.